Piece of Cake
by Nekomimi XD
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer are trying to make a cake for a very special birthday girl! HAPPY B-DAY BUBBLYC Most likely this cake plan might not go so well like they planned! Review or whatever! OH I DON'T OWN PPG...if i did...I would make them eat cake!


Bubbles was running around the kitchen to pick ingredients for a cake.

"BLOSSOM! WHERE IS THE FLOUR?" Bubbles yelled. Blossom look up from the gift she was wrapping and glanced at bubbles.

"Top right shelf, in the pantry!" Blossom pointed. Buttercup stopped wrapping her present.

"Do you think it's even a good idea, for bubbles to make the cake?" Buttercup said playing with her green wrapping paper.

"Well she volunteered to cook, and you know bubbles, she going to try to cook anyways!"Blossom said getting up from the floor and holding up her pink present. "I KNOW REY IS GONNA LIKE MY PRESENT!" Buttercup smirked and held up her bright green present

"Prepare to eat you words red, because she gonna like mines the best!"

"Is not!" Blossom said crossing her arms.

"Is too!" Buttercup said crossing her arms back

"NU UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"NU UH!"

"UH HUH!" And they kept at it, not know that bubbles was still looking for the flour.

"Where is the flour? I don't see it!" Bubbles said peering into the pantry. Then a knock came at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Bubbles said happily. She flew to the door and opened it. Standing there was the rowdys.

They each had a present in their hands. Brick had one that was in crimson wrapping paper, butch had his in dark green, and boomer's was in dark blue.

"HIYA BUBBLEBRAIN!" They all said in unison. Bubbles rolled her eyes. Then they heard blossom and buttercup arguing a bit too loud.

"MY PRESENT IS GOING TO BE THE BEST!" Buttercup said holding her present up in the air.

"NO NO NO NO! Mine is going to be the best!"Blossom said holding up her present.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Besides…the spot for the present has already been taking….MY ME! Mine is going to be better than all of ya!"Brick said smirking. Butch snorted.

"I beg to differ, el bricko! Ahem…MY PRESENT IS THE MOST BESTEST AND THE MOST AWESOME!" Butch said grinning and holding his present in the air. They all looked at him and bursted out laughing.

"That's funny Butchie boy! But, for the last damn time, MY PRESENT IS THE MOST AWESOME AND THE BEST…plus, it's better than all of yours!" Buttercup said pointing at them all. With that, it sparked another argument between Buttercup, Blossom, Brick, and Butch. Bubbles and boomer just laughed at their siblings. Then bubbles walked back into the kitchen with, boomer following behind her.

"Okay Boomer, You going to help me make a cake!"Bubbles said. Boomer set his present on the counter, and then crossed his arms.

"And if I say, NO?" Bubbles held up a picture.

"Then, I have to show this picture to Butters, with you, breaking her skateboard!" Bubbles giggled.

"OKAY! I'M!" Boomer said suddenly and smiling nervously. Bubbles grinned.

"Okay! But one problem! WE NEED FLOUR!" Bubbles said, remembering. Boomer tapped his chin.

"Well looks like we have to make our own flour!" Boomer said.

"How do we make flour?" Bubbles tilted her head. Boomer glances at the vase, filled with flowers.

"WITH FLOWERS! " Boomer said grabbing some flowers.

"Are you sure, people make flour, with flowers?" Bubbles said looking at them.

"I guess so! Why else would they call it flowers?" Boomer said, putting the flower in the bowl, with other ingredients bubbles already put in. "What's next?"

"Oh, we need some sugar and vanilla extract! But, buttercup broke the vanilla extract bottle AND, dumped the sugar in her cereal!" Bubbles said.

"Well! Salt is almost like sugar right!" Boomer said getting the salt.

"You got a point! Maybe it won't matter!" Bubble grinned. "OH and we can use vanilla ice-cream, since we don't have vanilla extract!" Bubbles said skipping to the freezer, and takes out the tub of ice-cream.

Boomer poured in the salt, while bubbles scooped up ice cream and dumped it in the bowl. They both got out the spoons and stirred. They poured the –so called- cake mix in a cake pan, and used they laser vision and the cake rosed up.

"OKAY NOW! ITS TIME TO ICE THE CAKE!" Bubbles said getting the icing tube, while boomer set the cake on a platter. Bubbles started to squeeze the tube, but nothing came out.

"Hmm, we are out of icing!" Bubbles said still squeezing the icing tube. Boomer snapped his fingers.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Why don't we use toothpaste? I mean toothpaste is like icing, and also its minty also technically we aren't going to get any more cavities!" Boomer said smiling, like he was a pure genius. Bubbles nodded.

"You do have a point there!"

"Yea! And plus, you do what you gotta do!" Bubbles, and boomer started heading toward the upstairs bathroom, pass their still arguing siblings. Bubbles got the two toothpastes, and she and boomer came back downstairs.

"Hey Bubbles? Why do you two have toothpaste?" Blossom said glancing at their direction.

"For the cake!" Bubbles grinned.

"The cake huh? Well you two have fun!" Blossom said, thinking they were pretending to make another cake. They both nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Bubbles started to ice around the cake with the white toothpaste, while boomer wrote "Happy birthday" and the girl's name. Once they finished they admired they, piece of art.

"Now that looks tasty!" Boomer said.

"Yea. It does!"Bubbles smiled.

"Hey, you guys! WE ARE DONE! LET'S GO TO THE PARTY!"Boomer yelled out, grabbing his present off the counter. Bubbles went into the living and grabbed her cerulean blue present, and came out with the others following her behind. Bubbles gave her present to buttercup to hold, and grabbed the cake.

"Hey that cake looks pretty good! And you two made it?" Buttercup said looking at bubbles and boomer.

"Uh huh." They both nodded. Butch looked at the cake.

"I AM JUST GONNA TAKE A LITTLE TASTE, SO I CAN SEE IF IT TASTES AS GOOD AS IT LOOKS!" He yelled happily, and then started reaching out for a touch of the icing, before brick slapped his hand.

"Yea a little taste to you, is like eating the whole thing!" Brick snickered. Butch mumbled something.

"Come on let's go people, so miss birthday girl can see MY GIFT IS THE BESTEST!" Buttercup said as she pushed opened the door.

"NO MINES IS GOING TO BE THE BEST!" They all yelled after her. They all flew out the door.

-At the party-

"OKAYS! Rey says cheeses!"Said a green haired girl, holding a camera. Rey smiled, and made the peace sign.

"CHEESE…..cheese….NEKO I SAID CHEESE!" Neko giggled and took the picture.

"That's gonna be a keeper!"

"Okay Rey, the only people that aren't here is-" The door busted open, before Dera-chan (_I bet the person might recognize themselves! Hint hint, she wrote PPG lagoon_) could finish."Never mind, scratch that! They are here!" She snickered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REY!" They yelled. Rey smiled.

"Thanks! OH AND YOU BROUGHT ME PRESENTS!" said the light browned haired girl, who's smiled widen.

"YEA MINES IS GONNA BE THE BEST!" They yelled all in unison.

"Anyways! We, as in me and boomer, made you a cake!"Bubble showed her the cake.

"Wow! It looks tasty, you don't look like you're a terrible cook" Rey smiled. Bubbles shot blossom and buttercup a glare, who just laughed nervously. Bubble sat the cake on the table. They played games and pranks until it was time for….CAKE!

"It's cake time!" Rey said as she got out a knife. They all sang happy birthday and butch did a silly solo with it to! Rey cut the cake and put slices of it on same plates. Boomer and bubbles watched them all bring the cake to their mouths. They all bit into the cake.

"This taste sooo…UUGGUGH!" Butch face started to turn green and he collapsed over. Bubbles and boomer's eye widen. Everyone else also turned green, blue, or pale and dropped their forks and plates and also fell on the ground, twitching.

"Hmmm…..Do you think there was something wrong with the cake?" Boomer said turning to bubbles. Bubbles shrugged.

"Lets see!" They both took a bite. They licked their lips and fingers. Then, turned to each other.

"NAAAH!"They both laughed.

Happy Birthday BubblyCutie…and a happy new yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear!

~PEACE OUT YO! NEKO IS OUT!


End file.
